Spirit Of Spira
by InuKagSoulMates
Summary: InuKag Ficcie.... What is Kagome Planning? What! A Ritual? InuYasha cannot be told? Read the fic, please!


Spirit of Spira

An InuYasha/Final Fantasy X Fanfiction Crossover

Disclaimer: Me No Own, Me Make No Profit, So.. You No Can Sue.. FFX is the sole property of Square Enix, and the InuYasha Franchise is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi.

I hope that you enjoy this!! This is a Romance/Action Adventure ficcie.. YES, Kagome knows Auron and the others..

Summary: InuYasha and the others have arrived back in Kaede's Village and, after going home and getting supplies, Kagome sends for everyone they consider family or an ally to come to the Village, and asks the Villagers to build a large stage/Dias for some ritual she has to perform, and to keep her reasons a secret from InuYasha. Read the fic, please, and enjoy!! This is not an extremely long fic..

Kagome grabbed her backpack, along with the smaller bag next to it which held Spheres of her friends from Spira.. She decided to perform the Sacred Ritual Of Transfer Through Time (A/N: I made up that name, so bear with me..) today.. The smaller bag also held the decorations for the Dias, and her clothing and staff needed for the Ritual. She Jumped into the Well, and bolted towards the Village. After dropping her backpack off in Kaede's hut, she asked Kaede to seat everyone, and took to the Dias to make a small speech about the significance of having no interruptions.

"Thank you for coming today.. I shall begin in a few minutes, but, all I ask is that you do not interfere at any time, and to remain quiet and seated until you are asked to leave.. I shall begin shortly.. Thanks.."

After setting up the Dias with the decorations, and changing, Kagome returned to the Dias, and motioned for the musicians to begin playing the music. She says some names, and began to sing the chant:

_Ieyui  
Nobomenu  
Renmiri  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae_

All the while, she was dancing in an intricate way, and the entire audience was dumbfounded and stared at her and the Dias as the seven groups of decorations began to glow in the following colors:

Group 1: Red

Group 2: Black

Group 3: White

Group 4: Blue

Group 5: Aquamarine

Group 6: Yellow

Group 7: Orange

Everyone gasped as the colors and the small, soul-looking objects that accompanied them began to form into people.. After they had all formed, Kagome finished the Ritual, and hugged each one of the people, causing most everyone's jaws to drop.. After that, she introduced them one by one to the audience.

"Everyone, this is Sir Auron, a Legendary Guardian and Warrior. A man of few words and extreme power, he is wise beyond his years, and, with just one swing of his mighty blade, even the most powerful of beings is cut Asunder. You DO NOT want to make him your enemy, believe me.." Kagome said as she motioned towards a middle-aged man with graying hair, and whom was wearing a long, red robe, sunglasses, and held a very long, sharp-looking sword over his right shoulder. His right eye is blind, and he has a Nog Jug (A/N: whatever that is.. I dunno….) The audience's demonic and half-demonic members carefully noted to themselves: _'That guy has a powerful, "I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KICK YOUR ASS if you cross me" vibe in his Aura..'_

"This is Lulu, and she is a very powerful Black Mage, so do not make her angry. You will regret it." Kagome explained while motioning towards a young woman wearing a black dress made of belts and fur, and a beautiful Black and Purple Bangle on her right arm, and whom had her black hair partially up in a traditional bun, and was holding a cute little doll that everyone assumed was a cat-like thing with wings (A/N: A Moogle Doll).

"This is Lady Yuna, a Summoner, and White Mage. She is powerful and kind." Kagome explained while motioning towards a young woman wearing what looked like a modified Kimono, and was holding an intricately designed Staff in her right hand, and she had an exquisite Pink, Purple, and White Ring on her left hand. She had short, brown hair.

"This is Kimahri, the Leader of the Ronso Tribe from the Sacred Mountain, Mount Gagazet, in the Northern Region of Spira, the land which he and the others are from. He is powerful, and will give his life for Yuna. They all would. They are, after all, her Guardians." Kagome explained as she motioned towards a blue, lion-looking creature that had a broken horn, and held a Spear.

"This is Rikku. She is an Al-Behd, and Yuna's half-cousin. She is very perky, and is good with Machina, the Spiran word for Machine. In other words, she is good with machines." Kagome explained while motioning towards a young, tan-skinned, blonde-haired woman whom was holding a metal claw-like weapon in her left hand.

"This is Tidus. He is good at Blitzball, a Spiran game. He uses a sword to fight, and is free-spirited." Kagome explained while motioning towards a young, blonde-haired man that was wearing shorts, a vest, and shin guards on his legs. He held a sword in his left hand.

"This is Wakka, a Blitzball player. He is kind, and is easygoing in personality." Kagome explained while motioning towards an orange-haired young man with attire similar to Tidus'. He was holding a Ball.

After the audience introduced themselves to the new arrivals, and after Kagome had changed back into her normal attire, everyone had dinner, and Yuna held a Summoning Demonstration. Everyone was in awe, and was having a wonderful time, when Kagome sensed Naraku's presence. (A/N: I am not good at writing battle scenes, so I will skip to the end. Sorry.)

"ENOUGH!!" said Auron as he used his Tornado Overdrive on Naraku's Minions, killing them instantly. The others took out Naraku's Incarnations. InuYasha and the others combined forces and obliterated Naraku. The battle had lasted a whole day, and everyone was exhausted. After putting the Shikon Jewel back together and purifying it, Kagome passed out, and InuYasha caught her. After placing her in Kaede's hut, Auron took InuYasha and Koga into the forest and had a small conversation with them

"InuYasha, Koga. I have known Kagome for years, most of her life, in fact. I treat her like a daughter, even though she is not related to me by blood. I have seen how you two interact with her. Koga, I must say that I disapprove of you calling her your property, when she is clearly nothing of the sort, and prefers it that way. InuYasha, your treatment of her may seem harsh, but, under that Façade of anger and hate, I can sense that you truly do care for Kagome. So does your Demon Side. She truly does love all of you, and always will, no matter what may happen, or what you may become. You have my blessings to 'Mate' with her, so long as I am present at the Naming of the Mate Ceremony. I lived amongst your Father's Court around the time of your birth, so I know the Rituals regarding Dog Demon Mating, and all that they entail. If you need any advice and or help, do not hesitate to ask. I am much older than I look. I mean no threat to you or your Kin. Koga, LEAVE THEM ALONE, or I WILL KILL YOU!! Farewell, both of you." With that, Auron walked off, and met up with Lulu. They met up with Kikyo, then with Sesshomaru. They convinced Kikyo to return to Hell—ALONE—and Sesshomaru to accept InuYasha as his Brother. And to accept InuYasha and Kagome's eventual Mating. InuYasha and Kagome became Mates-To-Be on Kagome's 18th birthday, two months from that date.

The End—Sequel Coming Soon!!!!

I HATE KIKYO AND KOGA!!

I hope that you enjoyed this ficcie!! I will write and post the Sequel, titled "Spirit of the Legendary Guardian" ASAP!!


End file.
